


Guest Bedroom

by BlondeFury



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blushing Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Nudity, Sassy Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeFury/pseuds/BlondeFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day AU.  Lexa meets Clarke for the first time at a party.   They wind up having to sleep in the same bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One more chapter will be forthcoming. I'm new here, not sure yet how to indicate that.

Octavia walks Lexa to the third door on the left, 'Ok, Lex, I put you in the last bedroom. Clarke gets the couch since she was the _last person_ , by far, to RSVP'.

Lexa turns and smirks at the blonde who is exasperatingly waving her arms at them from the living area. 'I'M RIGHT HERE' Clarke yells.

'Don't mind her', Octavia grins. 'She's just grumpy. She's also a little drunk'.

'I'M RIGHT HERE', the blonde yells again, laughing.

'She seems alright. And I'm a little drunk too,' Lexa responds, giggling. She had only just met the blonde girl, Clarke, approximately 6 hours ago, and she did seem alright, or at least what she could tell from the brief, flirty moments they had shared. She would have liked to get to know her better – there was an obvious, instantaneous attraction between the two - but it was impossible; Octavia's party was too boisterous. Every time they found themselves alone together, standing way too close and pretending it was because they couldn't hear over the music, Octavia would come drag them to meet one of her other friends, or to play yet another round of beer pong.

'Sorry Clarke. Maybe next time you should respond quicker?' Lexa says, peeking around Octavia's shoulder.

'Oh shut it. Both of you', Clarke giggles, dramatically throwing herself down on the couch uttering 'oomph! Who the fuck has RSVPs? You should have been born in the 1890s...'.

Octavia leaves Clarke muttering to herself and walks Lexa into the bedroom, pointing out the door to the bathroom, noting a stack of clean towels. She leaves and Lexa pads to the sink, washing her face and putting on her oldest, softest t-shirt to sleep in. She turns off the light and walks to the bed, stumbling a bit due to the amount of beer consumed during the party. Laying down she grumbles - the sheer curtains barely dim the room at all – and there is a ghostly pall over the entire room from the full moon and streetlights streaming in through the window. She mutters a few choice curse words under her breath, wishing she had thought to bring her sleep mask.

She hears a soft knock on the door. 'Yes, come in,' she answers, thinking it's Octavia coming to see if she has everything she needs, hoping she can help her find a heavy blanket to throw over the window to block some of the light.

The door tentatively opens and instead of Octavia, a blonde head appears, peeking around the barely opened door. 'You sure?'

Lexa sits upright on her elbows 'Sure, come on in – is everything alright?'

The room is lit up enough that she can see Clarke squirm, a curious look on her face. She laughs 'What is it Clarke? Did you lose your way to the keg? _Again?_ '

The blonde girl laughs back. 'No, I, ummm... I have a favor to ask'.

'Shoot'.

'Well, the couch – it's rather rock like. I mean, it's like they made it out of _brick_ and then upholstered it in concrete. Like stone masons built it instead of … well, whatever you call the guys who build furniture. For actual people to sit on. Or sleep on.'

'Are you saying the couch is uncomfortable Clarke?' Lexa giggles.

' _Yes_. It's a rock,' Clarke giggles in return. I'm afraid I'll need traction tomorrow if I try to sleep there. Would you mind if I... I mean if it's not to much to ask... I don't want you to feel weird or anything...but would it be alright if I slept in here with you?'

Lexa gulps. 'Sure. Climb in.' She throws the covers off the side of the bed nearest Clarke, inviting the girl to join her. She's not really sure if this is a good idea, but she's not really sure its a _bad_ idea either.

'You're the best,' Clarke hums, getting into bed with Lexa. She moves around a bit, gathering the covers up, wriggling to get comfortable. She finally stills and closes her eyes.

A few tense moments pass, both of them laying on their backs, eyes closed, neither of them sleepy. Lexa hears Clarke muttering to herself before she finally blurts, 'God, could you turn off the moon or something? It's freaking _bright_ in here'.

'Um, yeah, maybe I should have told you that _before_ I said you could stay', Lexa laughs.

Clarke laughs back, and they both fall silent. The blonde girl starts fidgeting again, moving around restlessly, stopping every few moments before continuing to wriggle on her side of the bed.

'What's wrong?' Lexa asks, rolling on her side to face Clarke.

'Sorry, I'm keeping you up. I just... I can't get comfortable.

'Is something wrong with your side of the bed? Mine feels fine – do you want to switch plac...'

'No, no. It's not that', Clarke interrupts her. 'It's just.. shit...it's just... It's this shirt'.

'Your shirt?' Lexa asks, puzzled.

'Yeah, when I sleep at home...', Clarke pauses, '...the thing is, I usually sleep without a shirt. So I actually forgot to bring one with me to sleep in. And the one Octavia let me borrow is _way_ too small, and I just can't get comfortable'.

'Oh...', Lexa breaths out quietly, feeling her pulse quicken as she tries _not_ to imagine a sleeping topless Clarke. Massive epic fail.

Clarke turns to look at her sheepishly. 'Would it be alright – I mean I don't want to weird you out or anything, but would you mind... if I just slept without a shirt? Just so I can be comfortable and stop squirming around over here. And then we can _both_ get some sleep.' she hastily adds at the end.

Lexa creaks out, 'Sure. That would be fine. I don't mind'. _What the hell?_ Lexa thinks to herself. Am I on that old Punk'd show? This can't actually be happening. Things like this don't happen to me. Hell, things like this only happen in bad porno.

'God, thanks. You're the best. For the second time tonight,' Clarke says, flashing her a brilliant smile as she pushes up with her arms, raising into a sitting position and grabbing the bottom of the t-shirt. Lexa quickly rolls onto her back and furiously closes her eyes, silently willing them to stay shut. Stay shut, stay shut, stay shut... it's no use. Another fail. Maybe its the alcohol, maybe it's this damn situation, maybe it's this damn blonde – whatever it is, she ever so slightly turns her head, and as subtly as possible, peeks out through the bottom of her lashes. Clarke has just finished taking off the shirt and is getting ready to lay back down, completely nude from the waist up, and holy mother of god she is _magnificent_. Her breasts practically _glow_ in the dim light with her pale skin, they're large and obviously real, 100% Clarke. Lexa's not sure she's ever seen anything quite so beautiful. Her eyes dart down to the hard, stiff peaks jutting out, wondering what they would feel like, what they would taste like, feeling wetness between her legs as she imagines how her mouth would fit directly onto the erect pink points...

'Ahem'. _Shit, shit, shit,_ Lexa thinks, horrified, hearing Clarke clear her throat theatrically. When the hell did her eyes open up all the way and why is her mouth hanging open and when the _hell_ did she raise up on her elbow? She was _trying_ for subtle, and this? This is not subtle. She raises her eyes to find a smirking Clarke, her eyes glinting.

'Stare much?' the blonde asks, her smirk getting impossibly wider.

Lexa whips her head back, falling down on her back and shutting her eyes firmly. 'Oh my god, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ...' she blushes furiously, wondering if the room is dark enough to hide it, knowing that it isn't. 'Please. I'm really sorry, it won't … I don't... I don't know what...'

'Shhhh' Clarke shushes her, laughing a bit. 'Lexa, don't worry about it. Seriously, it's fine. I was just teasing you. It's not a big deal.'

' _Yeah right'_ Lexa thinks, there is no way she can't _not_ think about what she saw, and that she got caught. _Shit shit shit_ , what was she thinking?

She hears Clarke pulling her covers up, settling back down to sleep.

'Lexa, please, I can hear you worrying from over here. It's cool. I'm not mad,' Clarke says in what she hopes is a soothing voice.

Getting no response she continues, 'I don't blame you for sneaking a peek. I mean look, I'm not being cocky or arrogant or anything, but seriously – I know they defy gravity. I don't blame you for looking. Hell, sometimes I stare at them myself in the bathroom mirror, bouncing up and down just to see them jiggle, wondering how one girl could be so lucky. They really are spectacular.'

All of the tension, all of the weirdness is gone in that one moment and laughter spills out uncontrollably from Lexa. 'Oh my GOD,' she spits out 'you are so full of shit.' Clarke is laughing so hard she can barely speak, but she manages to squeak out 'Yes. I know. I am'.

Clarke reaches out an arm from under her covers, playfully pushing Lexa's shoulder, 'No more staring, or I _will_ have to charge you. And I'm not cheap'. Lexa, laughing, pushes Clarke back through her covers, muttering ' _soooo_ full of shit'. They both settle on their respective sides of the bed, a comfortable silence closing over them.

'So...' Lexa asks after a few minutes, staring at the ceiling. 'You said you do it all the time. Is it really more comfortable? Sleeping without a shirt on?'

'Mmm, yeah' Clarke murmurs back. 'You should try it', she adds, her voice teasing, taunting.

Lexa's mouth goes dry. 'Yeah?' She questions, still staring at the ceiling, having the odd sensation that Clarke is watching her.

'Yeah. _Definitely_ you should try it', Clarke husks out, her voice unbelievably sexy.

Lexa, possessed by some heretofore unknown level of confidence, or maybe it's just the beer, raises herself up into a sitting position. Not daring to look over at the blonde, she reaches down, grabs the hem of her t-shirt, and without giving herself time to reconsider lifts it over her head, shifting to toss it onto the floor.

Turning back she braves a look at the other side of the bed and finds Clarke taking her in with absolutely no shred of embarrassment. Clarke keeps her eye's locked on Lexa's body as the brunette lays back down, until Lexa, finally feeling self conscious, pulls her covers up. Clare looks up into Lexa's eyes, holding her gaze for a beat, finally tearing herself away, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling.

Lexa also looks up at the ceiling. 'That'll be $20,' she says softly, grinning.

'Hmm?' Clarke murmurs, her mind elsewhere.

'That was definitely a stare. You owe me $20. I'm not cheap either'.

Clarke snaps back to attention and absolutely peels with laughter. 'Oh my god, _now_ who's full of shit?'

'I am. I definitely am', Lexa replies laughing back.

Clark reaches out to push her shoulder, 'You certainly _are_ '. Lexa, chuckling and still looking at the ceiling, reaches over to push back at the exact moment that the blonde shifts to lay on her side, dropping her covers a bit, and Lexa's hand lands not on a duvet-covered shoulder but on a firm, round, very perfect and very naked breast.

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT – I wasn't ... I was ...', Lexa blurts out, stammering, shrinking away from the blonde girl in horror as she realizes what just happened. Clarke, to her credit, immediately knows she'll have to talk Lexa down off the ledge.

'Lexa – whoa, whoa, whoa that was completely my fault. I was scooting around over her, I wasn't paying attention, as usual. I know you didn't mean to do that.'

She is met with stony silence. Again.

Nevertheless she continues to try and defuse the situation, pleading with the brunette. 'Lexa, please, I _know_ you're over there worrying again. Don't do that. You gotta let it go. I know it was an accident. Please, for me, stop worrying?'

Lexa silently hopes that a black hole will open up in the space-time continuum and swallow her whole.

'Ok, ok, I know how to make this better', Clarke responds to the silence. 'If staring is $20, then touching should be $50. You owe me $70. I don't take checks. Or cards. Cash only.'

Lexa silently smiles. Damn it. Damn her. This frustrating, infuriating little blonde girl will simply _not_ give up. As much as she'd rather lay here and stew in her own mortification, she simply can't refuse her (she doesn't stop to wonder _why_ that is, exactly). She takes a deep breath and decides, for Clarke, to try and let it go. 'Well, technically, you haven't paid me the $20 for your stare yet. So just take that off the top of what I owe you, making it an even $50'.

Clarke, the relief evident in her own voice, replies cheerily, 'Ok, _fabulous_ , $50 and I promise that we will never, ever speak of this again. Any of it. You can totally forget it ever happened. It'll be like wiping your memory banks clean.'

'Sure. Ok. $50 it is then,' Lexa chuckles, relaxing even more, wondering how it is that Clarke can make everything so damn easy.

'$50 and this never happened', Clarke murmurs.

'Right. What never happened?' Lexa grins, playing along.

'Exactly', Clarke smiles, sighing contentedly. 'Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind'.

They lie back down, another comfortable silence enveloping them. For exactly 45 seconds.

'Lexa?' Clarke asks, her voice tinged with amusement.

'Yes Clarke?' she responds warily.

Clarke pauses. 'Which did you like best – staring at my boobs or touching one?'

Clarke hears a rustling right before a pillow smacks her firmly on her face.

'ARGH! Lexa yells, laughing, getting up on her knees, pummeling Clarke mercilessly with her pillow. 'You are...so full...of shit...' she says, punctuating every other word with a pillow to the face. Clarke, shrieking, laughing, manages to get up on her knees, grabbing her own pillow to fight back.

The pillow fight is furious and, at first, surprisingly fairly evenly matched. Lexa, having practiced several different martial arts, knows how to block and wait for an opening before advancing. What Clarke lacks in technique she makes up for in enthusiasm, a flurry of attacks to Lexa's midsection, legs, then head. Experience ultimately wins out though as Clarke begins to tire, and Lexa comes full force when she sees an opening, flinging her pillow repeatedly at Clark's head, until the blonde girl throws her pillow down, covering her head with her arms, and laughingly squeaks 'Stop, stop! I give! You win!'.

Lexa, laughing, stops the onslaught and triumphantly throws down her pillow. 'Of course I win. I always win'.

'Yeah, you win...' Clarke's voice fades, staring at Lexa.

'Glad you concede...' Lexa's voice also falters as she takes in the sight before her.

In the moment, in the sheer exuberance of their pillow fight, they had somehow forgotten that they are both nude from the waist up. That fact has come roaring back to full consciousness as they kneel a few feet apart, eyes locked on the other, breathless, faces red, chests heaving, any hint of playfulness slips away, replaced by a tension that builds in intensity the longer they stare.

'Lexa?' Clarke blurts out, having problems speaking.

'Yes?' Lexa responds, having to force the word out.

'I have a confession to make', Clarke replies, her eyes hooded.

'Go ahead. Please,' Lexa responds, her voice a whisper.

Clarke swallows and licks her lips. 'I lied about the couch. There's nothing wrong with it. It was fine to sleep on.'

Lexa takes everything in, Clarke's breathless confession, her naked torso, the way she worked so hard to make Lexa not feel awkward, the butterflies in her own stomach. In a trance she moves forward on her knees, stopping in front of Clarke with only a few inches separating them. Leaning forwards, their lips nearly touching, she whispers a question directly onto Clarke's mouth.

'Then what _are_ you here for?'

Clarke leans in closing the gap, gasping out ' _You_ ' as their lips collide.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa is on fire. She feels herself melting into the pink lips tasting her, a tongue asking for permission. Her lips fall open and Clarke enters her mouth, searching, licking, scorching, teeth gently closing over her bottom lip. The blonde holds onto that lip as she pulls away, tugging softly, taking it with her, marking it hers _, this belongs to me, its mine_ , and Lexa burns. _God_ , she thinks, when has a kiss ever felt like _that_ before?

Clark slowly releases the now bruised lip and they stare at each other, a silent _yes_ pulsing between them. Lexa leans in to run her tongue around the perimeter of Clarke's lower lip, pushing inside, tasting, searching, learning, her hands buried in golden hair.

Small hands wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer. Still kneeling, both gasp as overheated bodies press firmly together, breathing ragged and harsh. They stay meshed, hands running up and down the others naked back, kissing furiously, before Clarke tears her mouth away. Putting one hand on the back of the brunette's neck and keeping one on her waist, she moves slightly up and down, dragging hard, stiff peaks against Lexa, both groaning deeply at the sensation. Clarke's eyes roll to the back of her head. Lexa is melting.

The kissing resumes at a breakneck pace, hands free to roam wherever they like. Lexa quickly finds her way to Clarke's chest, thumbing over nipples, the blonde squirming uncontrollably when she grasps the pink, hard nubs and tugs gently. Clarke's hands, having found a home on Lexa's ass, grip down hard, fingernails digging in.

Clarke, breathless, pulls back a bit, breaking contact, muttering 'you are so ridiculously _hot_...'

'So are you. Why aren't we kissing...' Lexa grabs the back of Clarke's head and pulls her back in fairly forcefully. Just before their lips meet she sees the smirk in Clarke's eyes, and the blonde pulls back, just out of her reach. Lexa whines her disappointment.

'I have one more confession to make first', Clarke says, lips quirking when she sees Lexa pout.

Lexa rolls her eyes, smirking in return. 'Oh my god, another one? What is it this time?'

'Well, it's more that I told a half-truth.'

'About the couch?' Lexa responds, not paying full attention, leaning in, trying to regain possession of Clarke's lips. Clark leans farther back, denying her.

'No, the couch thing was a total lie. The half-truth was about sleeping topless'.

'Let me guess, you _actually_ sleep in a buttoned up long sleeve flannel shirt,' Lexa lunges playfully at Clarke's lips, but the blonde girl easily evades her again.

'No. The sleeping topless part was true. I just didn't tell you the _whole_ truth,' Clarke continues.

'Which would be...', Lexa, still only partially paying attention to what Clarke is saying, leans back in, trying her best to get at Clarke's lips with her own.

Clarke moves to the side, just out of Lexa's reach. 'I sleep _totally_ in the nude. No shirt. No shorts. No underwear either'.

 Lexa's brain and body come to a screeching halt. 'Oh...'

'Yeah, _oh_ ,' Clarke smirks softly. 'I just thought you should know'.

'So all these..' Lexa begins, taking a deep breath, reaching down and tracing the top of Clarke's shorts and then tucking a finger underneath to run across the waistband of her dark blue boy-shorts, '... _these_ must be pretty uncomfortable for you. To sleep in, I mean.'

'Yeah, they are', Clarke replies slowly, smirk totally gone.

'You should take them off,' Lexa says, her voice hoarse. 'Just to be more comfortable, of course.'

''Of course', Clarke repeats. She pauses, her eyes dark. 'Would you take them off for me?'

Lexa has to force the words out, 'I'd love to'.

Clarke lowers herself to the bed, pushing her legs out so she is laying flat. Lexa crawls up over her and puts a finger in the waistband of both the shorts and the underwear. Green eyes meet blue and Clarke raises her hips slightly, inviting her to continue. She tugs the clothes slowly down the blonde's legs and shifts to toss them on the floor, and then turns back.

She is unprepared for the sight of Clarke sprawled out on the bed, blonde hair tangled, fully nude, breathing harsh, her legs never ending, mouth bruised from kissing, eyes dark with want. A song floats through the back of Lexa's mind that she heard ages ago, something about how the earth revolves and the hills scrape the sky and eyes fill with the falling sparks, and _fuck_ , looking at Clarke? She knows exactly how the singer felt.

She lowers herself carefully along the length of the girl and they both moan loudly as her body presses into Clarke. They kiss slowly, reverently until Clarke's hips buck up against Lexa's and the kissing immediately turns rough and messy, tongues fighting each other as hands resume their previous explorations.

The blonde somehow pushes a hand in between their bodies, finding Lexa's nipples and stroking them relentlessly, Lexa coming loose from the kiss mouthing nonsense, head thrown back. She lets Clarke continue rubbing as she lowers her head and finds one of the blonde's perfect pink nipples, taking it into her mouth. It's even better than she imagined.

Clarke is a mess. Her body is writhing, and the sounds coming out of her mouth are obscene. Lexa is no better; she has never felt so out of control before, her hands and her mouth and her body acting on their own.

Clarke whispers frantically, 'God, Lexa, I need you to...' She reaches for Lexa's hand, taking it firmly and pulling it down, till it rests on her lower stomach, right above the patch of blond hair between her legs. 'Please' she moans, grinding her hips and pushing the hand down a bit more, making sure there is no confusion about exactly what she wants.

Lexa can't breathe. She moves her hand down even further so it is just resting between Clarke's legs and slowly drags a finger between soft wet folds, and is rewarded when the blonde violently throws her head back, hips thrusting up to meet her finger. Lexa knows she should slow down, she wills herself to do so – but Clarke's hips are insistent, demanding, and it's no use. Yet another fail; this one delicious. She plunges two fingers quickly into the squirming girl and drags her thumb up to find her clit, rubbing fast circles around the swollen pleasure point as she continues pushing in and out of her wet center.

It doesn't take long and Clarke is not quiet.

Lexa lays down beside her and pulls the blonde halfway on top of her, stroking her hair as she comes down. After a few minutes they resume kissing, languidly.

Clarke starts working with intent, pushing herself down Lexa's body, kissing her collarbone and stroking her hip.

Lexa murmurs, 'You were right'.

'Hmmm?' Clarke responds, her mouth exploring Lexa's neck.

'It really is more comfortable sleeping in the nude'. They both giggle, Clarke pulling up to smack a quick kiss on Lexa's lips before slipping back down, past her neck, to quickly latch onto a nipple, causing the brunette's body to lurch uncontrollably.

Her mouth still wrapped around a pink bud, the blonde says 'mwah hash wun murah kunsheshun'.

'What?' a very dazed Lexa responds, looking down and nearly losing it when she sees Clarke's mouth devouring her own breast.

The blonde releases the nipple long enough to reply, 'I said I have one more confession to make.'

She puts the stiff point back in her mouth, sucking greedily and Lexa can barely gasp out, 'Go ahead.'

Clarke pulls off of her chest and looks up at Lexa, eyes hooded, her voice strained. 'Your nipples are delicious, but I want something else in my mouth'.

There were no more confessions made that night, and Lexa wasn't very quiet either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos\comments, you guys are great!!!


	3. Chapter 3

'Well, is anybody up yet?' Lexa whispers from the bed. Clarke, standing at the door which is cracked open a millimeter, is peeking thru to the kitchen area. She slowly clicks the door shut and turns around. Lexa realizes that Clarke is answering her but she doesn't hear anything; the blonde girl is still nude and as she turned around the sunlight streaming in through the window hit every curve. Every beautiful curvy curve. Good lord.

'Lexa – Lexa, did you hear what I said?' the blonde girl giggles. 'Earth to Lexa, Earth to Lexa, come in Lexa.'

'What?' Lexa knows she is leering, but for the love of all that is holy, how could anyone not leer at that? She shakes her head, trying to focus on what Clarke is saying. It does _not_ help that the blonde girl starts walking back to the bed, her gorgeous breasts jiggling with every step and Lexa's brain shuts down again. Clark climbs onto the bed and then climbs onto Lexa, straddling her hips.

'Lexa – did you hear anything I said?' she is waving her hand in front of Lexa's stunned face.

'Um... no.' Lexa finally comes out of her haze, at least enough to respond. She smiles her sexiest smile at the blonde girl, 'Did you say something? I honestly didn't hear a thing.' She unabashedly looks at the body currently pinning her to the bed. 'Maybe you could try again. I promise to listen this time.'

'Right,' Clarke drawls out, grinning. 'I said that it looks like we're the last ones up. Everybody is in the kitchen getting food and coffee.'

'Ugh,' Lexa groans. 'That means...'

Clarke is giggling and finishes her thought. 'That means we're going to have to do the walk of shame. In front of them all. Oh my god, Octavia will _never_ let us live this down...'

Lexa's eyes go wide. 'Octavia will remember this 20 years from now when she figures out what happened...'

'Which she will figure out the minute we walk out that door together,' Clarke finishes for her, grimacing at the thought. She thinks for a moment, then giggles and falls forwards, her hands landing besides Lexa's head. 'Still worth it though,' she murmurs, peppering Lexa's face with soft kisses.

'Totally _definitely_ still worth it,' the brunette responds, raising up to find Clarke's neck and trailing a tongue down it's length.

'Wait,' Clarke pulls up and away. 'I have an idea.'

'That's nice...' Lexa answers not really paying attention, reaching her hands up, ghosting them along the sides of the blonde's breasts.

Clarke groans softly and starts to lower herself again, before raising back up and pushing Lexa's hands away, laughing. 'Stop that. Listen. I have a plan.'

'Oh, I have a plan too...' Lexa husks back, putting her hands right back where they were, raising up, trying to catch Clarke's lips.

'Oh my god, you're impossible, stop that,' Clarke giggles and pulls back, firmly taking Lexa's hands and holding them against her stomach. 'You don't want Octavia having something she will tease you about for the next two decades. Neither do I'.

Sighing, Lexa answers slowly. 'Well, no I don't, but how exactly will she _not_ find out? You just said everyone is out there. They're all going to see us leave the room together.' Her face bunches up in worry.

'That's why I have a plan. We act like I came in here to sleep. _Just_ sleep. We tell the lie about the couch, that is was impossible to sleep on, and I came in here...'.

'And you asked if I could share the bed...'

'And you did and then we went to sleep.' Clarke answers, her face searching Lexa's scrunched up expression.

'Hmm...' Lexa mulls it over, her face finally relaxing. 'That might work.'

'Yeah, it'll work,' Clarke looks at Lexa seriously, her own face concerned. 'Hey, is ... is that all you're worried about? About Octavia teasing you if she finds out?'

'Of course it is.' Clarke still has an anxious look on her face. 'Why do you ask?'

The blonde girl pauses. 'You don't regret last night do you? What happened?'

Lexa looks at her intently, green eyes boring into blue. 'Absolutely not'. She then smirks, 'Besides, if I did, why would I be trying to make out with you this morning?'

Clarke releases a breath she didn't even know she was holding. 'You make a good point', she replies, finally letting go of Lexa's hands.

'I always do...', Lexa's hands immediately resume their previous exploration of Clarke's chest, thumbs brushing those damn stupid perfect nipples into stiff hard peaks. Clarke, still straddling her, pushes back a bit so she can run a hand up the inside of Lexa's thigh, her fingers slowly finding their way to …

BAM BAM BAM.

They both freeze at three loud knocks on the door. 'Lexa? Hey Lexa are you awake?' Lexa and Clarke stare wide-eyed at each other as they recognize Octavia's voice. There is another knock and from the other side of the door they hear 'Hey, I'm coming in...'.

With a speed borne of sheer panic they throw themselves down on their respective sides of the bed and grasp the covers, pulling them up to their necks, trying to make sure they're fully covered – a bare shoulder or breast would surely give their game away. Shutting their eyes they try to lay still and breath somewhat normally. They hear the doorknob turning.

'What the...' Lexa hears Octavia muttering to herself. She fakes a yawn and slowly opens her eyes as though she is just waking up. 'Oh, hey Octavia'. She moves just her lower arm out of the side of the covers, making sure it doesn't give away her nakedness, and pretends to rub sleep out of her eyes. 'What time is it?'

'It's time to get your ass out of bed – everyone else has been up at least three hours'. She smirks and looks at Clarke, who is pretending to just wake up. 'Well, everyone except you and Clarke. So _this_ is where you wound up at.' The dark haired girl can barely contain her glee.

'Oh, hey Octavia,' Clarke says, faking a very theatrical yawn. Christ, Lexa thinks, don't overplay your hand.

'Oh and good morning to you too Clarke.' Octavia grins. 'So... what's all _this_?' she smirks, waving her arm across the two of them laying in bed together.

' _This_...' starts Clarke, 'is your couch being a piece of shit. I couldn't sleep on that thing. It's harder than Jasper's head. I came in here and asked Lexa if I could sleep in her bed'.

'And I said yes, of course,' Lexa finishes, gulping as Octavia resumes smirking, looking back and forth between them.

'Mmm hmm,' their friend hums, still looking at them, an unasked question on her lips. 'Alrighty then. Whatever. There's cereal, pancakes, and coffee whenever your two sweet asses can manage to find their way to the kitchen. There's also Advil for those of you who are hung over. But you do need to get your butts moving, we're going to the beach. Stat.'

Octavia throws one last look towards them, muttering something as she leaves, thankfully shutting the door behind her.

Lexa looks over at Clarke. 'Do you think she bought it?'

'Not a chance,' Clarke laughs.

Lexa tries not to grin, but can't help herself. 'So what do we do now, girl with a plan?'

'We double down,' Clarke responds. Lexa rolls her eyes. 'I'm serious Lexa. Stick to the plan. We'll wear her down, all of them, with the lie, they'll believe us if we don't break. Maybe she was just fishing, you know how she is, tries to get you to admit something if she suspects it. She's gonna make a great lawyer someday.'

'Ok, ok,' Lexa laughs. 'There may be a problem though with your plan.'

'Which is?'

'What did you bring to wear to the beach?'

Clarke looks puzzled but answers, 'A bikini. Why?'

Lexa groans exasperatedly. 'So, I'm supposed to act like I'm _not_ looking at you? In _that_ way? In a fucking bikini? Seriously Clarke?'

Clarke smiles devilishly. 'Well, you'll have to try. How hard can it be?' She throws the covers off her nude body and gets up, practically sashaying towards the bathroom. Lexa throws a pillow at the retreating girl, muttering under her breath, 'A bikini. Of course it's a bikini. It's probably red too.'

She hears Clarke just before she closes the bathroom door, 'Yeah, you're right, it's totally red'.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was a little short, this one a little longer to make up for that. There is an embarrassing amount of fluffy fluffiness seeping into this thing, I do apologize, I'm not sure how that happened. I have tried to add some more smut to make up for that. I lurve lurve lurve any kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions and I'm not ashamed to admit it. Y'all are the best.  
> ________________________________________

'Ready?' Clarke side-eyes Lexa, who is hanging back. The are standing at the door of the bedroom, preparing to go into the outside world. Preparing for the stares.

'Can't we just stay in here? You could preview the bikini for me again...' Lexa's eyes glaze over and she runs a finger along the bikini ties peeking out the back of Clarke's t-shirt, tugging on one to see if it will come loose.

Clarke snorts and slaps her hands away. 'That's what kept us in here long enough for them to get suspicious again, if they weren't already.'

'Um... you really think this is going to work? They'll believe nothing happened?' Lexa is chewing on her bottom lip and Clarke is quite certain it's the cutest thing she's ever seen.

The blonde girl wraps an arm around Lexa's shoulder. 'Let me handle these guys. I have YEARS of ammo on them. Besides, it's not like anything happened, right? We just slept. In the same bed, but just slept. Right?' She winks at Lexa and gives her a peck on the cheek.

'Right,' Lexa visibly relaxes at Clarke's touch. 'There is one thing you should know though...'.

'What?' the blonde girl answers, her hand pausing on the doorknob.

'The blushing. It wasn't bad just last night, it's always bad. If they start to question us it'll be … pretty obvious. I'm just warning you.'

Clarke just laughs her off, 'I'm sure you're exaggerating. How bad can it be?'

'It can be pretty bad,' Lexa mutters under her breath, following Clarke as they step into the hallway.

_________________________________________________________

As they approach the kitchen area, the overall chatter dies down, all eyes on the two, and Bellamy wolf-whistles. 'Well well WELL, what have we here? Lexa? Clarke? How was your evening?'

There are some more whistles, and some 'woo woo woo' sounds from the group in general. Everyone laughs, including the two girls as they make their way to the table and start making themselves comfortable. 'Alright, alright,' Clarke grins waving her hands in a 'down-boy' manner. 'Everyone just calm down. It's not what you think.'

'And what do you think we think?' Jasper says around a gigantic spoonful of Fruit Loops. 'Because I'm thinking what you had for breakfast was _not_ cereal...'

The group hoots and hollers, Clarke frowning at them. 'Really, you guys are soooo immature. It's like being back in 3rd grade with you. Except for you Jasper, because they held you back. In 2nd grade.' Clarke wins the crowd with that, and they all laugh and point at the spoon-wielding Jasper, who tries to respond but is choking on a loop. Lincoln pounds him on the back until he can breath again. 'Nothing happened,' Clarke continues once she is sure Jasper will live, 'the couch was incredibly uncomfortable. I asked Lexa if I could sleep in her bed, she said yes, and that's what we did. _Sleep_.'

Clarke sits down, incredible impressed with herself. She hasn't noticed the general air of the crowd, which is still suspicious to say the least. Lexa has not made eye contact with anyone and her head is down, busying herself with getting a pancake from the stack in the middle of the table, her face already bright pink.

Octavia leans back in her chair and crosses her arms. 'So, Clarke. You do know that last night Lincoln and I were in the bedroom right next to Lexa's, right?'

Clarke almost spits out her orange juice. Lexa nearly drops the syrup bottle. She grabs it at the last second and works desperately to get the top to pop open, keeping her head down, focused on the top that's fused together with syrup.

'That's nice,' Clarke finally responds. She peeks to her left and sees that Lexa's face is the exact same color as the bright red bottle top that she's finally gotten opened.

Octavia leans forwards and puts her chin in her hands. The crowd waits. 'I heard a lot of weird sounds last night. Did you hear anything?'

'No, nope, I really didn't,' Clarke responds, trying to act like she is picking out which cereal she wants.

'What about you Lexa? Did you hear anything?' Octavia keeps fishing.

'No. Nope. Nothing,' Lexa manages to say around a fork of pancake, her face beet red.

The crowd titters, Clarke giving them the stink-eye. Octavia continues. 'It sounded like...' she turns to her boyfriend. 'What did it sound like Lincoln?'

Lincoln tries not to grin and keeps his head firmly turned down towards his plate. 'I really didn't hear anything,' he says directly to his pancake.

'Oh come ON!' Octavia slaps him on the shoulder. 'How could you not hear that? It was the oddest thing. It sounded almost like... like _moaning.'_ She turns back to Clarke. _'_ Are you sure you didn't hear anything like that?'

Clarke can't help herself, so she responds, 'Oh _that_. Yeah, that was Lexa. She had a really bad headache last night. She was in a lot of pain.'

Lexa chokes on her pancake. Lincoln gets up and moves to pound her on the back, Lexa stopping him with an 'I'm ok' sign.

'Hmm,' Octavia responds, grinning widely at Clarke. 'That's _odd_. Because although one of the voices might have sounded like Lexa, the other one, the really really loud one, sounded suspiciously like _you_ '.

Clarke shrugs her shoulders, giggling. 'Yeah, well... I was in a lot of pain too'. She gives Octavia a fist-bump.

The crowd cheers, high-fiving each other, yelling 'I knew it!' Clarke, laughing, turns to a blood-red faced Lexa and gives her a shoulder hug, whispering in her ear, 'Please forgive me. There was no way this gang was going to believe anything else. Not after Octavia heard us. Besides, it's written all over both our faces. Especially yours my little lobster'. Lexa laughs, still unable to look at any one other than Clarke. She can't believe she's ok with this – but yeah, looking at Clarke, who is absolutely _beaming_ at her, she's more than ok with all of these people knowing that her and the blonde girl for sure, no doubt, absolutely and most certainly hooked up last night.

Lexa takes a deep breath and finally looks up, addressing the table. 'For the record – Clarke was in _way_ more pain than I was.'

The table erupts in laughter, the friends leaping spontaneously to their feet, clapping to give Lexa a standing ovation. Even Lincoln. Clarke hides her face in her hands but nods in agreement, her body shaking with laughter.

The rest of they breakfast-brunch hybrid passes relatively uneventfully, the crowd moving on to make fun of Jasper, then Octavia, who calls them all beyotches before getting up and clapping, 'Ok assholes, get your bags, the beach awaits!'

Clarke and Lexa get up and make their way to the guest bedroom. 'Well, there is _one_ good thing about them finding out we hooked up last night', Lexa whispers to Clarke in the hall.

'What?'

'I can stare at you in that ridiculously tiny bikini as much as I want,' she waggles her eyebrows when Clarke turns around, stopping them.

'It's not _that_ small,' Clark sasses back.

Have you _seen_ you in it? Are you sure it's even legal in this state to wear that thing in public? I would suggest you carry ID on you in case the cops are called in to check, but there isn't a piece of fabric on that thing large enough to actually _hold_ an ID...'.

'Oh my god, it's _not_ that small...' mutters Clarke, turning back around and continuing to the bedroom.

'Thank god and god's sewing machine for teensy tiny bikinis' Lexa says under her breath once Clarke is out of earshot, remembering the sneak preview of said red bikini Clarke had given her earlier. _Shit_ , she groans to herself, how long before we can come back from the beach and I can rip that thing off her?

She gets to the bedroom where Clarke is throwing a few more towels into her gigantic tote. She asks Lexa a question, not turning around.

'Your face … has it always been like that? I mean the blushing. I've never seen anybody's cheeks get that red before'.

Lexa pauses, her teeth working on her lower lip. The blushing has been the bane of her existence for as long as she can remember, it's not something she can control (lord knows she has tried), and its embarrassing. It feels like an appendage on her face, she almost tastes the fire when her cheeks heat up, and she knows exactly how red they get. Redder than most. Fire engine red. When she was little, the kids, sensing blood, would tease her mercilessly anytime it happened, and it usually happened around a girl that she liked. Giving her away. She felt transparent, like everyone could see inside her head.

She thinks to tell Clarke this, but glances at the clock. It's just past noon. She has known Clarke for what… 18 hours now? This is not something you share at the 18 hour mark.

She smiles inwardly to herself. Maybe if they make it to 48 hours, she'll tell Clarke more. For now she just answers, 'Oh yeah, it's always been like that.'

Clarke grins and turns around, practically throwing the tote into Lexa's arms. 'Its cute. I like it.'

Lexa, having no response, can feel her cheeks already heating up again. Clarke smirks and leans over planting a kiss on her rosy cheek. 'God, you're _so_ predictable. I like that too'.

She leaves the room to head towards the group gathering in the living area, not noticing that Lexa stands stock still, the dumbfounded expression on her face being slowly replaced by a grin that she has no more control over than she does her red cheeks. She can't figure it out - she feels... _good_? But that can't be it, no one has ever made her feel ok about the blushing, much less good. 'What the hell...' she thinks to herself, practically tripping over her feet as she turns to leave the bedroom to join the gang.

_________________________________________________________________

The beach is pretty much what Lexa expected; she fought the whole time trying not to stare at Clarke, and once again – _fail._ No one other than Clarke seemed to notice, or care, and by the time they get back to the beach house that night everyone is pretty buzzed from the coolers of beer that went to the beach with them. Lexa looks contentedly around the crowd; in between drooling at Clarke she did get to know each of them a little better, and finds herself thinking she could be friends with any of them, hell, with all of them.

She and Harper are enjoying a beer together at the kitchen island, friendly arguing over whose fantasy team is going to do better this year, when Clarke plops herself down next to Lexa.

'Hey...' she taps the brunette on the shoulder. 'Can I sleep in your room again? I'm tired and ready to go to bed,' she winks hard and Harper snorts. Lexa smirks, 'I'm not tired yet, but you go ahead...' she tries to put the beer can to her lips but the blonde girl is removing it from her hand before she can take a sip, slamming it down on the counter. 'I think you're _very_ tired Lexa, you need to go to sleep.' Harper laughs as Clarke practically drags Lexa off her chair, pulling her towards the bedroom. She hears Octavia yell from the larger den area, 'I have some Advil for the headache you're about to have Lexa!'

In the hallway Clarke lets go of her hand long enough to strip off her own t-shirt, revealing the red bikini top she still wore underneath. 'Jeez, Clarke, you're really _tired_ , huh?', Lexa mutters, grinning as she puts her face in Clarke's hair and kisses the back of her head as they work their way to the room. 'Shut up', she hears Clarke murmur as she finally gets them both in the bedroom and slams the door shut. Her lips crash against Lexa's and they both melt into the other, Lexa doing what she has been wanting to do for hours – reaching behind Clarke's neck and pulling loose the knot of her bikini top, and reaching down to undo the tie at her back. As her and Clarke slide against each other the top works its way slowly off the blonde's body and falls forgotten to the floor.

 Clarke urgently tugs at the hem of Lexa's t-shirt and pulls it up, Lexa raising her arms to help. She flings it down and then tugs at the straps of Lexa's one-piece, pushing them forcefully down until the swimsuit is pooled around her waist. She brings their bodies back together, both groaning at the sensation of skin on skin. After a few moments Clarke pulls back, a frown on her face.

'Ow,' she mutters, her hands brushing at her own torso.

'Not the reaction I was aiming for,' Lexa says, trying to pull her back in.

Clarke is laughing. 'No, you dork. The sand. It's everywhere.'

'OH,' Lexa laughs. 'Yeah, I thought something felt … gritty. Gritty is not what I was going for either.'

Clarke's eyes are dark as she looks pointedly towards the bathroom. 'We should take a shower. Together. To conserve water, of course.'

Lexa snorts. 'You're such a eco-warrior Clarke'.

'Shut up,' Clarke says, taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom.

They quickly strip off what little remains of their clothes, Clarke working to get the water the right temperature. She turns the shower head on and steps in, Lexa following her. Clarke is already under the stream of water, and Lexa is, for what feels like the 29th time today, speechless; the blonde's hands are rubbing _everywhere_ on her naked body to get the sand off. Clarke bends her head back to rinse her hair, eyes closed, body stretched out as her arms come up to rake thru her blonde mane, and Lexa knows the faintness she feels isn't from the beer nor the light sunburn. Clarke straightens herself up and when she opens her eyes, she sees Lexa pouring body wash into the brunette's hands.

'Here,' Lexa says, her voice low, hands rubbing together, 'let me help you.' Her slick hands reach out and Clarke whines when they slowly stroke each breast, nipples turning white with the foamy lather. The blonde's eyes close again as she leans in, Lexa continuing to rub each breast over and over, pausing briefly to give each stiff nipple extra attention. When her hands stop moving, Clarke opens her eyes to find Lexa pouring more body wash. The brunette's pupils are blown when she says, 'Turn around.'

Clarke complies with the request, and immediately feels two soapy hands running up and down her back, across her ass, her hips, and back up her spine. This pattern continues for a few minutes, both of them making small nonsensical sounds at the sensation. Clarke feels the hands slow and stop, and moves to turn around but is stopped by a hand on her waist. She waits, and feels Lexa move to press fully, firmly against her back. They both groan loudly, Clarke's soapy back against Lexa's front and they glide against each other, the body wash making everything ridiculously _slick_. Lexa brings her hands around and runs them up the front of Clarke's body, rubbing from thigh to breast to neck and back again, Clarke reaching behind her as best she can to stroke the sides of Lexa's legs, her fingers digging into her ass.

Lexa pulls her hands between Clarke's legs, slowly raking them across her inner thighs, her fingers finding the slick folds as she gently pushes her middle finger inside finding warmth and wetness. Clarke trembles, her voice making sounds that have nothing to do with language, and when Lexa's thumb starts gently circling her clit the sounds increase in volume and intensity. As Lexa continues she can feel the blonde girl's legs weaken as she struggles to remain standing, her body a slave to the hands that move against her center.

After a few minutes Lexa whispers in Clarke's ear, 'Turn around,' and it's a command, not a request. The blonde girl, lost in sensation, wordlessly complies and turns around to be assaulted by Lexa's lips on hers, strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against her skin. Everything slides against _everything_ and Lexa wants to remain here forever, but she can tell by the insistent grinding of Clarke's hips against her own that she's needed elsewhere.

She hadn't intended to finish this in the shower, she thought they'd start here and work their way back to the bed. But she had learned quickly from Clarke during the previous night, on round 3 (or was it round 4?), that once she was close, on the edge, the blonde girl did _not_ like to be kept waiting – and pulling back to see Clarke's blown pupils Lexa decides they don't really have time to make it back to the bed. She drops to her knees and hears a gasp as her tongue reaches out and firmly licks the blonde girl's pussy. When she flattens her tongue and brings just the tip of it against Clarke's swollen clit, she feels the blonde's legs weaken again and she brings her arms up to wrap them around Clarke's thighs to help hold her up.

Lexa works relentlessly on the swollen clit with her tongue and moves one of her hands in between Clarke's thighs to get two fingers inside her. Everything she can hear and see is telling her that it won't be long, and when the blonde girls hips start moving even faster she adds a third finger. Clarke shatters above her and Lexa has to strain to keep hold of her her body as it trembles, never removing her tongue or fingers. Finally, she feels the girl slowing down, and she moves her face from between her legs long enough to look up at her.

'Hi,' Clarke says sheepishly looking down at her.

'Hi yourself,' Lexa murmurs, trying not to grin. She grins anyway.

'Do you think we saved any water?' Clarke asks, reaching behind herself to turn off the shower head.

'Doubtful,' Lexa says, standing up and reaching for a towel. She starts rubbing Clarke down with it, moving slowly, stopping to give her a kiss after drying an arm, another kiss after drying a leg, and Clarke laughs, grabbing the towel away from her. 'This will take _forever_ if I let you do this...', she starts rubbing the rest of her body briskly, Lexa laughing and grabbing another towel for herself.

'I'm sorry, is there a reason you're in such a hurry?' she asks as she works on her dripping hair.

'Oh yeah,' Clarke smirks, her eyes wandering shamelessly over the brunette's body. 'I'm going to take you to bed and make your eyes roll to the back of your head. I'll make you see fucking _stars._ Don't make me wait too long ...' she gives her a salacious wink before she turns and leaves, going into the bedroom.

Lexa mutters, ' _Shit_ ', and dries the rest of herself off in record time, throwing the towel to the floor and practically sprinting after Clarke.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

'I can't believe you voted for Trump.'

The room falls silent. What was supposed to be a quick weekend getaway with the group a few weekends before Thanksgiving has turned into a bitter, nasty affair – Election 2016 was a short 3 days in the past, and emotions are still raw, wounds open and bleeding.

Clarke stands in the middle of the room, facing off against Ontari looking at the young smirking girl in disbelief, eyeing the t-shirt she wears - 'We Won' in giant font on the front, a picture of a young Donald on the back.

'He's a misogynistic racist failure of a human being,' she stutters, her blue eyes clouded with rage.

Ontari's smirk widens. 'You're candidate is a corrupt pawn of the state. She's not even a very good politician. How many loses does this make for her now? She could barely win her own party's primary against a geriatric socialist'.

'Let me guess – you're not a bigot, you just voted for one, right?'  Clarke starts to step closer but is held back by an arm at her elbow, Lexa whispering in her ear 'Clarke, she's not worth it'.

'Guys – come on, we came here to party, not fight', Octavia pushes in between her two friends, not really wanting this to worsen. 'How about we not talk about politics any more? Please?' Ontari scowls and turns, walking towards the keg. Octavia leans in towards Clarke muttering, 'Look, I agree with you. I didn't know she was going to wear something like that or I would have told her to stay home.'

Clarke doesn't say anything as Octavia walks towards the den, clapping her hands and asking Monty to play something … play _anything_ on his phone hooked up to her speaker.

'Clarke, please are you alright?' Lexa steps in front of Clarke trying to catch her eye. The blonde refuses to look at her, her eyes falling somewhere between the floor and the kitchen table. 'Clarke, this isn't healthy.'

Clarke finally looks up, her eyes blazing in anger. 'What should I do Lexa, what exactly am I supposed to do? Don't you understand? That's what's so … frustrating, there's nothing I can do about this. This is horrible. The number of people that will be affected … its … I can't even...' Her voice trails off and her eyes fall to the floor again.

Lexa sighs. 'Do you want to get out of here? I can't imagine you want to hang around here with … _her_ ,' she jerks her head towards the living area where Ontari stands by herself, drinking, swaying to the music Monty has finally gotten playing. 'What can I do to help?'

Clarke finally looks up, Lexa unable to read the expression on her face. 'Yeah, I wanna get out of here and yeah, you can help'. She grabs Lexa's wrist, hard, and turns quickly, dragging them both down the hallway to the furthest bedroom in the back.

Once inside, Clarke slams the door shut. Lexa turns just in time for Clarke to push her against the door, hard, her mouth taking over Lexa's in a heated, forceful kiss. Their tongues fight each other, both of them moaning and lunging at the other. Clarke breaks away just for a moment, her eyes dark, her hand coming up to stroke Lexa's jaw. 'Did you mean it when you asked what you could do to help?'

'Mmm-hmm' is pretty much the only response Lexa can think of, her brain in complete meltdown.

'Make me forget about the election. Even if its just for a little while. _That_ would help.' Her eyes are dark, and her fingers keep stroking Lexa's jaw.

'I can do that,' Lexa murmurs, brushing the hand on her face away so she can lean back in, her mouth ghosting across the blondes'. She teases her tongue inside, hearing throaty little groans in response. The kiss picks up pace and her hands find their way to Clarke's hips, pulling them flush, grinding hard into her. 'I'll make you forget his fucking _name_ ,' she growls, and hears Clarke gasp, her chest pushing hard into the brunette in response.

Lexa reaches down and around Clark's legs, grabbing the backs of her thighs and lifting her up, Clarke wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist as she walks them both towards the bed, their tongues still fighting the others for dominance. Lexa doesn't so much place Clark on the bed as _throw_ her down, the blonde girl's eyes glinting in delight as Lexa moves to straddle her, her hands _everywhere_ on Clarke's body as she lowers herself down to resume their frantic kissing.

Lexa reaches down blindly, searching for the hem of Clarke's shirt. Finding it she shoves the shirt up the blonde, forcing her arms up, tugging it, nearly tearing it in her haste to get it off. Clarke leans up on her elbows and reaches behind herself to undo the clips of her bra, Lexa ripping it off her once its undone.

The brunette barely pauses to appreciate the view, but she does take a moment to grab Clarke's wrists and hold her arms above her head, before ducking her mouth down to take a beautiful pink nipple firmly in her mouth. As she slowly begins sucking on the hard nub she hears the blonde girl moan loudly, her hips grinding against her. Smiling into Clarke's flesh, she takes one hand off its grip on the blonde's wrist and moves down to tug on the other nipple, never removing her mouth from the one she's now licking, a hard, stiff peak that she stokes harshly with her tongue.

Clarke groans and pushes her chest against Lexa's face and hand, begging her to continue. Her hands are still trapped by Lexa's hold above her head, so she uses her legs instead, wrapping them around the brunette's body and rubbing her ass with her feet.

Lexa mouths into her breast, 'Stop. Don't make me hold your legs down too'. She is rewarded with a throaty chuckle.

'And what makes you think I wouldn't like that?' Clark writhes beneath her but lowers her legs. Lexa smirks, her mouth still encasing a nipple that she releases just long enough to say, 'Good girl'. In response, the blonde girl shoves her breasts up even more, practically suffocating Lexa. The brunette grins and raises herself up on one arm away from the onslaught, peering down at Clarke, eyebrow raised.

'Really?' she admonishes the blonde.

'What?' Clarke responds, batting her eyelashes, pouting. 'I wasn't using my legs. Or my feet. Or hands,' she jerks her head upwards, indicating her wrists that are still held firmly in one of Lexa's hands.

'No. You were using your best weapon. _Both_ of them.' Lexa leers down at the blonde's tits and _god_ , it's been a freaking long month since she last saw them. Her and Clarke have been carrying on a fairly torrid sexting friends-with-benefits thing since the beach weekend, living too far apart for anything else, and managed last month to meet for a weekend that consisted of sex, beer, sex, the occasional sandwich from room service, and more sex. Broken down statistically, 80% of the weekend was sex, 20% was beer, food, and sleep (only needed to replenish themselves for more … sex).

Clarke smirks up at the brunette, a come-hither look on her face. 'Yeah, they're pretty fucking awesome, I know', and then mother-fucking _winks_ at Lexa.

'I've seen better', Lexa purrs, trying not to laugh outright at the absurdity of that statement.

'You're such a bad liar', Clarke responds, finally cracking with a full on smile. 'You even blush when you lie, did you know that?'

'Yeah, I know that,' Lexa smiles in return, she still can't believe it doesn't bother her, Clarke's teasing. Nothing about Clarke bothers her.

'Maybe I'm blushing because I have you topless and trapped underneath me. And I'm thinking of all the unspeakable things my hands, and my mouth, and my tongue are going to do to your fucking awesome boobs, and other fucking awesome parts of your body.'

 _That_ wipes the smile off Clarke's face.

Lexa leans down, softly biting a nipple, trying to determine what unspeakable thing she should start with first.

 

 


End file.
